The problem of shoes being worn or scuffed by the floorboard of a motor vehicle has been encountered since the introduction of the modern automobile. Attempts to solve this problem date as far back as the mid 1920's, however, the prior art presented at that time had not been publicly accepted to any great extent. The basic problem stems from dirt and grit being carried into the vehicle on the bottom of the shoes and in time this material collects in the carpet, or pad, creating an extremely abrasive surface upon which the drivers foot must rest. Since the driver has no alternative but to maintain the foot position on alternately the accelerator or brake the movement, as well as the vibration of the vehicle compels the rear portion of the heel to abraid and wear. This is particularly true in leather shoes having a colored base coating, such as a womans high heel shoe. Prior art has attempted to solve this problem by utilizing a cover over the heel portion which does, indeed, protect the surface, but the approach requires special sizes and individual adjustment with straps or clips to hold the device in place. While this direction accomplishes the end result, no provisions have been made for any adjustment in size of the shoe or height of the heel.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,620,401 Smock Mar. 8, 1927 2,998,830 Zacks Jun. 20, 1961 3,153,289 Martin Oct. 20, 1964 4,461,100 Minor et al Jul. 24, 1984 ______________________________________
Smock approached the problem using a leather sheath the same approximate size as the outside of the shoe. An appropriate shape lift of wood or leather is attached to the bottom of the heel and a strap holds the device on the foot engaging the instep portion of the wearers foot. The heel is enclosed by a leather strip of material disposed on the open side or front of the device preventing rearward displacement with respect to the shoe.
Zacks, on the other hand, uses an envelope of laminated outer fabric and inner sponge plastic material with a marginal tape attached to the top continuing on around the instep of the wearers foot. Storage is provided by an envelope of similar material attached to the underside of an automobile dashboard for convenience.
Martin teaches an improved heel guard having a bottom pocket portion in which the lower section of the heel is confined and is open at the front above the pocket for fitting around the sides of the shoe and foot. The upper end of the heel guard has a form-retaining resilient clip of oval shape allowing a temporary widening for application or removal. The glove-like body is formed of a flexible material, such as cloth, plastic, or leather, with the oval spring clip sewn into the top section grasping the wearers ankle above the shoe.
Finally, Minor et al utilize a shield of leather, vinyl, or fabric, with a permanently attached band of rubber along each side edge for gripping onto the heel. A strap with Velcro loop pile strips circumvent the wearers ankle above the shoe to attach to the wearers foot. No adjustment is made, as the rubber compensates for the width of the heel, however, the top is dependent upon the ankle for attachment. For low heeled shoes, an entirely different approach is taken with the protector not enclosing the heel at all and a strapping device extending under the foot arch and over the wearers instep.
It is apparent from the prior art thus recognized that each device is made to fit a particular size shoe and foot with the recognization of the problem of different sizes of shoes still unanswered.